Mis queridos hermanos mayores
by YasumireAirtDark
Summary: [Para la actividad "Esa vez..." del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zeno] 56. Esa vez en la que Zeno consideró al resto de guerreros dragones originales sus hermanos por primera vez. (Propuesto por Narutinachan )


[Para la actividad "Esa vez..." del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zeno]

56\. Esa vez en la que Zeno consideró al resto de guerreros dragones originales sus hermanos por primera vez. (Propuesto por Narutinachan )

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereee

Zeno no sabía cuál fue la última vez que pensó en sus hermanos. "Hermanos". Era una palabra extraña, no recordaba desde cuando empezó a referirse a ellos de esa forma, pero desde ese momento era la única palabra que describía su relación a la perfección. Aunque en un inicio le parecían solo un grupo de extraños, atemorizantes...

Cuando Zeno conoció por primera vez a Hiryuu el lazo que se formo fue instantáneo, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, mas no fue la que sintió con los otros dragones.

Guen era enorme, vestía aquellas pieles de oso y su porte de soldado experimentado delataba que no necesitaba de la garra del dragón para destrozarte. Sin duda, no se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, hasta que comenzó a observarlo. Guen era una buena persona a pesar de no ser bueno con las palabras intentaba consolar a la gente, que se quedaba vigilando a los soldados que entrenaban horas extras con el fin de que no se hicieran daño, también recordaba que bajaba a la ciudad a menudo para saber que le ocurría a la gente. Con todo esto Zeno comenzó a pensar que Guen no era tan aterrador como lo pensó en un primer momento. Pero Zeno comenzó a considerar a Guen su hermano mayor desde ese momento...

Un grupo de soldados enemigos intento ingresar al castillo, Guen ,Ahbi y Shu-teng estaban dispuestos a proteger al rey con sus nuevas habilidades, pero Zeno quien no tenia nada que se pudiese considerar un poder, tomó una espada y se posicionó delante de Hiryuu.Su pose delató que no era para nada un espadachín experimentado, así que un soldado enemigo decidió cargar contra el sin pensárselo dos veces, Zeno con su postura temblorosa y sus manos sujetando débilmente el arma, se preparo para lo que se venia, mas el soldado no contaba con que Guen se pondría delante de Zeno y destrozaría al guardia con un movimiento de su "mano" o mejor dicho,garra.

Guen se dio la vuelta y encaro a Zeno —¿En que estabas pensando?—Zeno aun confuso y sin saber que responder comenzó a tartamudear, aun no se recuperaba del shock anterior— Yo.. Yo solo estaba... Hiryuu... Y no se me ocurrió nada...— Zeno cayo al suelo sentado.

Guen se agacho con el fin de estar a la misma altura que Zeno y posó su garra, suavemente en su hombro — Escucha, no tienes que lanzarte tan temerariamente delante del enemigo si tienes miedo, no tiene que hacer todo solo, —Guen decía todo esto de manera nerviosa rascándose la nunca con su manos —cuentas con nosotros tu hermanos para ayudarte — se escucho el grito de Shu-teng diciendo algo así como"¿A quién les dices hermanos? Idiota"—Por eso cuida a Hiryuu mientras tus hermanos mayores los protegemos desde adelante, te lo confiamos — Guen se levanto, se posicionó delante de Zeno en una clara postura de "si te acercas, te mato" y por alguna razón las nerviosas palabras de Guen, lo llenaron de calidez y seguridad. Sin duda, la palabra hermano para referirse a Guen no sonaba tan mal.

Zeno juraba que si cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir la calidez de la garra de Guen sobre su hombro y podía visualizarlo delante de él, con su postura defensiva dispuesto a proteger, no solo a Hiryuu y a sus otros hermanos, sino también a él.

eeeeeeeeeeeee

Zeno recordaba claramente los primeros pensamientos que tuvo sobre Shu-teng.

Si Guen le parecía atemorizante, estar por más de dos segundos al lado de Shu-teng le daba pavor.

Además, la tarea de proteger a Hiryuu junto a él, sería más que complicada ya que era el que se mostraba más reacio a la idea de proteger a Hiryuu.

Sin embargo con las semanas pasando conviviendo con los otros dragones y Hiryuu, no solo se dio cuenta de el gran corazón de Guen, sino que también debajo de esa aspereza que mostraba Shu-teng en el exterior, había una persona sincera que decía las cosas sin mala intención y que se preocupaba por los demás a su "muy extraña manera".

Cada vez que Zeno acababa lastimándose Shu-teng venia y le llamaba idiota, diciendo que los niños no deberían estar en el campo de batalla, o que los dioses dragón era uno psicópatas por poner una tarea así sobre los hombros de un niño. Y a lo largo del tiempo Zeno se dio cuenta de que esas palabras no eran dichas con mala intención, ni que eran dichas con el fin de denigrar a Zeno, más bien Shu-teng demostraba sus preocupaciones con palabras toscas y poco pensadas, y quien sabia leer entre lineas y conocía a Shu-teng podía entenderlo.

Shu-teng era esa clase de hombres que se iban, y regresaban en dos o tres días, y siempre andaba con una mujer diferente y bebiendo alcohol en los diferentes bares que visitaba. Lo que no muchos sabían era que en muchas de sus escapadas iba a lugares tranquilos a escribir su poesía sin que nadie lo molestara, algo que Ahbi y Zeno habían descubierto cuando observaron a Shu-teng en una de sus escapadas con la vista del Seiryuu, y que no sabían como el chisme había llegado a Guen quien se lo contó a Hiryuu. Y así los cuatros guardaron el secreto de lo que Shu-teng hacia en sus escapadas que no eran a la ciudad. Pero eso no quitaba que Shu-teng era un problemático, que siempre acababa metido en problemas de los que sus hermanos trataban de no ser parte, pero Zeno siempre caía para ayudarlo. Es decir Shu-teng era "la clase de hermano mayor irresponsable que se metía en líos de los cuales los hermanos menores los debían de sacar"

Al final después de meses de convivencia , acabo dándose cuenta de que Shu-teng llamaba con insultos a la gente cercana a el, y a la cual mas apreciaba, es decir era su "muy extraña forma" de llamarlo su hermano menor.

Y a Zeno no le molestaba pensar en el como "su problemático hermano mayor"

Pero Zeno, Jamás imagino que extrañaría escuchar el fuerte y claro "Idiota" o "Inútil' con el cual le llamaba Shu-teng.

Y Zeno juraba que después de cada tontería podía escuchar a su hermano gritar claramente " Idiota" a sus espaldas aunque no hubiera nadie.

eeeeeeeee

Cuando Zeno conoció a los otros dragones, pensó automáticamente que Ahbi era el más normal de todos, al día de hoy no sabia si estaba en lo cierto, o si estaba equivocado. Ya que este solía tener un carácter un tanto extraño... Por no decir explosivo.

Ahbi era tranquilo, no se metía en problemas y parecía ser el único que usaba la cabeza en ese extraño grupo que formaban Hiryuu y los dragones.

Sin embargo era quien hacia a menudo los comentarios ácidos que acababan en una pelea donde estaban involucrados Shu-teng y él, y mas tarde de forma rara acababa Guen también en la disputa. Sin embargo apesar de pelearse mucho con Shu-teng era el primero en coincidir con el en cuanto a cosas malas del rey se refería. Además se exasperaba fácil y mas aun con el poco sentido común que demostraba tener el rey.

Sin duda,aunque Zeno pensaba que Guen y Shu-teng daban miedo no quería ver nunca enojado a Ahbi, por que en ese estado era mucho mas atemorizante que sus otros dos hermanos juntos.

Pero aun así, Zeno se había hecho muy cercano a Ahbi, cuando Zeno no podía dormir iba a la habitación contigua, que era la de Ahbi a charlar hasta quedarse dormido, o le pedía que usase su vista para ver que todos estuvieran bien en la ciudad.

Zeno siempre recurrió a Ahbi cada vez que necesitaba consejo ya que este, no solía decirle que todo iba a estar bien o le decía que lo intentara de nuevo. Ahbi decía la verdad de manera cruda y realista, no la disfrazaba con palabras dulces, por ello estos consejos siempre eran los más sinceros. Sin darse cuenta Ahbi y Zeno habían comenzado a tratarse como hermanos aunque nunca se llamaran de esa manera, quizás Zeno había comenzado a pensar en Ahbi como un hermano desde hace mucho y nunca se percato.

Quizás fue por eso, que después del incidente donde el seiryuu comenzó a ocultar sus ojos, que Zeno fue el único capaz de sacarlo del santuario, y quizás fue por ello que no temió que Zeno le quitase la venda de los ojos.

Zeno ,aun después de tanto tiempo, recordaba los consejos de Ahbi, y aveces desearía que este le aconsejara en los momentos difíciles, y estaba seguro que cuando se metía en un problema podía escuchar a Ahbi diciéndole "sigue adelante" por mas duro y cruel que fuese el camino.

eeeeeeee

Pero al fin de cuentas todos acabaron siendo hermanos y reconociendose como tal.

Zeno tenia tres hermanos, uno sobre protector y aveces un tanto imprudente, un hermano mayor problemático con una forma "original" de ser, y otro hermano mayor un tanto explosivo y sincero, pero sin duda ellos sería los hermanos de Zeno hasta el resto de la eternidad y más. Ellos eran sin duda irreemplazables, y ellos siempre serian los hermanos mayores de Zeno. Pero ahora Zeno tenia un grupo de hermanos menores que cuidar, y esperaba ser tan buen hermano mayor como lo habían sido ellos para él.

—Guen, Ahbi, Shu-teng, Zeno no los olvidara, por que para Zeno son sus queridos hermanos mayores... Mis queridos hermanos mayores—


End file.
